


【索香】重启

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Summary: 医生绿藻 × 男招待患者厨子背景：现代社会，坐标中国（大概BJ？）这篇算是之前写的告别的番外（然而番外居然长了好几倍），也可以看作是告别的平行世界HE版本的他们吧，感到那篇BE让人吃了刀子特此补偿一下
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	【索香】重启

拥有财富的方式有三种，靠拼搏，靠智慧，或靠关系。

与财富无缘的人亦有三种，游手好闲的人，口无遮拦的人，鼠目寸光的人。

我没想写什么励志鸡汤，只是想介绍有一种人，朝五晚九地拼搏，书本文献一生为伴，每日与数以百计的人交际；孜孜不倦，谨言慎行，博闻强识，却终其一生与致富无缘——医生。这是最近罗罗诺亚·索隆大夫最大的困扰。

在医疗行业出人头地，有三条路：精湛的临床医术，斐然的科研成果，八面玲珑的社交技巧。而索隆拥有立足之地靠的是第四条路——能喝酒。听到这里你肯定会笑，可这是真实的，毕竟不是每个人都像特拉法尔加·罗一样，祖师爷赏饭吃，诊断治疗的天赋与生俱来；也不是每个人都像托尼托尼·乔巴那样命好，跟了朵丽儿这样的大老板，科研之路走上巅峰；更不是每个人都像毒Q那般擅长左右逢源，总能找到歪门邪道见缝插针……当然了，话又说回来，也绝不是每个人都能练就索隆从娘胎就带出来的千杯不倒的海量，这或许才是最可怕的地方。喝酒就是这样一种神奇的技能，利用得当，可以让你略微少奋斗那么几年。临床，科研，沟通都不算顶尖的索隆（但也绝对不差，如果索隆酒量排名第一，这几项或许可以跻身前十吧），却依靠在酒桌上的突出表现，收割了院办那栋行政楼里的每一颗芳心，坐上了今天呼吸内科主任的位子。

你别看罗罗诺亚·索隆在科里那副唯我独尊的风光样子，全科的医生大事小情都得向他请示，药厂器材公司求着巴结他，全国患者凌晨五点排队找他加号，可现实都是如人饮水冷暖自知。你以为他是喜欢喝酒，一边享受着酗酒的乐趣，一边拿下了科研基金项目、厂家的交易赞助和科主任的王牌位子，实则不然。索隆喜欢喝酒，但他只乐意和喜欢的人一起畅饮畅谈，抑或是自己一个人享受清静。靠喝酒拼一口饭吃，无异于将他热爱的兴趣肮脏化、痛苦化。就好比你喜欢画画，但你只喜欢用它来磕cp讨自己欢心，可穷困潦倒之时，你却不得已被人按着脑袋画一些恶心的东西谋求生计。

酒量多少取决于代谢机能，也就是所谓的遗传决定，这也是别人学不来索隆酒量的原因。然而，酒精对胃黏膜的损害是公平发生在每个人身上的。事实上，索隆每次经历完这种令人作呕的饭局后，都会感到胃内灼热的翻滚，强撑到饭局结束，他会把自己关在高档餐厅的卫生间里，昏天黑地倾倒半个小时后，才认为自己的状态足以若无其事回到家中，但接踵而来的是几个被胃里一团火疼醒的夜晚。

直到这个周五晚上，索隆在呕吐物中发现了血液，剧烈难忍的腹痛也在警告他，这样的生活该到此为止了。可跨上百元的专车服务的那一刻，他又动摇了，终止这样的生活，意味着将失去金钱带来的一切。多数的失去，他可以欣然接受，但有些失去，是要用生命承受。

专车停在了高档公寓的门前，索隆按下了顶层按钮，对着电梯里的镜子调整着苍白又微醺的脸色。

“混蛋绿藻头你终于回来了，醒酒汤都凉了。”

迎接他的是一个金发男人，和猛踢在胫骨当间的一脚，这一脚可以说让索隆彻彻底底地醒过了神，从适才的迷茫中。金发男人撂下了捂着小腿嚷疼的他不予理睬，径直走进了厨房，撵开小火煨热起醒酒汤。只有望着他在厨房的背影之时，索隆才感受到真实的幸福感，尽管这幸福感他以为随时会幻灭。

这种幸福感的初萌，是文斯莫克·山治第一次到医院等自己的情景。他告诉山治自己在开会，先去约定好的餐厅等，可刚走出会议室便看到了这位身着黑色西装领带的金发男子与前台的美女护士聊的眉飞色舞。护士忽然意识到了散会的喧闹，便转头向索隆挥手：罗罗诺亚主任，您的男朋友来找您了。

这句话让“罗罗诺亚主任”愣在了原地，脑海里在“男朋友”三个字上杂乱无章地堆满了问号和感叹号。他以为文斯莫克·山治不会与任何人正式交往，不会在太阳底下公开任何一段感情。索隆用惊讶的右眼——他只有右眼，看向那个男人，而那个男人现在正为了躲闪眼神，单手插兜反复擦着打火机。他们俩的世界在这一刻似乎是静止，但对于周遭的散会医生们，这是五秒钟之前刚出炉的滚烫八卦。相信我，医院所有的人，上至院长下至实习生，不论看似多么不苟言笑，本质都是一样的八卦，索隆将这归因于“长期与各路人打交道的通病”。行政楼的一层大厅骤然愈发喧哗，但索隆喜欢这片喧哗。“他男朋友好帅”、“这种像直男一样的死脑筋居然有这种魅力”、“这长相可以出道了吧”......这一刻的索隆似乎是全世界最大的赢家，他在太阳底下被文斯莫克·山治定义为男朋友，在全院大人物的面前满足了自己小小的虚荣心。无视掉四周此起彼伏的噪音，他走到那位被称为尤物的男子面前，拽住他的手走出大厅，像诺贝尔医学生理学奖得主炫耀奖杯一般骄傲。

能看出来吧，索隆无法让自己喜欢上周围的这群人。就是这群人，把天赋异禀时的他捧在手心，又把遭遇变故失意的他冷漠地摔在地上，他花费了数年时间，煎熬地捡拾起支离破碎的自己，稍具人形后，这群人又纷纷回过了头。

索隆从小喜欢刀，不管什么样子的刀，这也冥冥之中注定了他会成为一名顶尖外科医生，他还在实习阶段便已然确证了这条公理。他的手是上天赐予的，切割缝合的力度拿捏无一不恰到好处，与所有手术器械像是浑然天成的一体：他的弯头钳像是装了吸铁石，几秒内锚定在病灶那点，分毫不差；他的高频电刀像是被重兵押送的犯人，绝不允许袭击半分无辜组织；他的弯头针走着标准弹簧圈一样的路径，进针点间一样的距离，一样的深度。周围人（就是那群人）称他为“天才”，尚未毕业的他已经收到了本院几个外科科室的橄榄枝。仔细想想，他那讨厌曲意逢迎、我行我素的性格是从那时开始萌芽的，毕竟，拥有真本事的人永远不需要取悦别人。他选择了胸外科，和大他两届的学长特拉法尔加·罗相同，大抵因为这也是个反感阿谀奉承的天才。

可以想见，罗罗诺亚·索隆在主治医时期迎来了事业的巅峰——只是主治医时期而已，一场变故把陡峭的上坡路，掰成了直角三角板。患者家属的尖刀刺向女实习生佩罗娜的一刻，只有他冲了上去，保住了这鲜花般的生命，代价是一只左眼。

起初，他以为内窥镜盛行的医疗年代，单眼足以通过屏幕精准地掌握距离，和以前一样。的确，他可以，但两只眼睛的他是天才，单只眼睛的他是凡人。所有领域的天才被称为天才，靠的无非“感觉”二字，那件事后，他的“感觉”滴水不漏地被尘封进了左眼，又无法通过已然结扎的眼动脉运往全身，只得在眶内日渐腐朽。胸外科最后的日子，每一台手术于他都无异于羞辱和嘲讽，他的双手总在颤抖，结束后他赶忙逃下手术台，只因不想再看见那串歪扭的缝线第二眼。

“喂，罗，我可能要去内科了。”他最终向生活妥协，向“天才”告别。

我不知道你们怎么定义平凡与不平凡的。一个男人抛下“天才”称号如同丢弃前男友的礼物一样果断，一个将过去的荣耀清零后仍不摧眉折腰的平凡医生，至少在我这里，我愿称他为不平凡。

为了庆祝罗罗诺亚·索隆大夫晋升主任医师，特拉法尔加·罗带他来到了宇宙中心的一家夜店，同行的还有七个大学时代的好友，但多数已经转行，比如路飞已经成了垄断橡胶产业的大亨。说是庆功，可他提不起兴致，他知道这可能是他职业生涯最后一次庆功了，仅仅是走到现在，已经用尽了全力，他不愿再为更高的巅峰做出更多的牺牲。

多数同行的伙伴随着飘忽的灯光晃到了舞池的各个角落，而索隆的屁股没有离开过卡座，他就着手里那杯Martini，好好观察了一番那群让人怀念的伙伴。丰满的橘发美女不费吹灰之力就让一个富家子弟请了全店最贵的鸡尾酒，索隆打赌，五分钟后她也能不费吹之力让他心甘情愿掏空钱包。下一个视野是他学生时代最为欣赏的一位女性，现在的历史学家妮可·罗宾，他们有些地方有点像，可看到她魅力四射地在舞池中绽放光芒的时候，索隆又觉得有些不像。乌索普还在吹嘘着自己以前当医生时候治过多少病人，乔巴正在吧台享受着甜点，弗兰奇到这里也不忘推销自己的新发明，布鲁克已经和DJ rapper们打成一片……索隆的嘴角不知不觉上翘了起来——还好大家都没变。

索隆平时很少闻到烟味，他不抽烟，医院也禁烟。夜店的烟味浓度达到了他毕生接触的顶峰，但他这次意外地并未反感，这味道反倒提点了他白天发生的一个小插曲。

“罗罗诺亚当家的，”和身边的草帽当家打情骂俏了许久后，这位特拉法尔加医生终于想起了新晋的主任医师，他用半挑衅的眼神看着索隆，“你不去舞池享受一下？说不定有你喜欢的猎物。”

“没兴趣。”索隆并非没兴趣，只是对现在舞池中搔首弄姿的那群人没有兴趣，就他目前的观察而言，面前拼命扭动腰臀的每个人都称不上有品。说到有品位的猎物，他不知为何想到了白天在门诊的那位金发患者，也就是那烟味提点的小插曲。

每次门诊都有上百号人，记忆有限的索隆在下班后能回想起的面容实在寥寥无几，而这位金发患者荣幸地占据了其中一个名额，或许是淡淡烟草味道从推开的门缝飘入诊室的那一刻起，亦或许是就诊卡的照片信息打在索隆电脑显示屏的那一刻，索隆就决定抬头好好看看这位患者的脸，不是观察疾病面容的那种看，而是单纯的挖掘脸上五官的每个特质——因为真的很耐人挖掘：左侧的卷眉毛是一眼便能看出的特征，而眉下的那双眼睛和这圆圈一样，是容易迷失的漩涡，可每个对视的男人无不甘愿扑向这漩涡深处。皮肤很好，这是一种对年龄的误导，结合起下巴的微短的小胡子，让人的猜测在青春和沧桑间摇摆不定。最重要的——金发，索隆对金发有种固执的偏爱，就像五岁的孩子在楼下玩耍到夕阳西下，家长拉他回去的那一刻，对清晨温柔的金色阳光那种充满偏执的渴求。

“医生，您看够了没？”索隆这才发现，自己方才真的迷失在了危险的旋涡里，名为文斯莫克·山治的金发患者有些虚弱，但仍在频繁的咳嗽间隙，流露出了自己的不耐烦，“还不开始问病史？”

不会有任何一个字眼比“问病史”这个词更加高频的出现在名校医学生的课堂了，学生时代的索隆听老师强调得耳朵长茧，但谁知这三个字从患者口中讲出，竟是如此富有新鲜感。如他所愿，索隆开始了漫长的病史询问之旅，之所以漫长，并非病情复杂多变，而是由于咳嗽总能最及时地出面打断，而任何一位医生都绝对不会在问病史的时候催促患者，他们巴不得你说的越多越详尽，心中的人文关怀也会架在他们脖子上逼他们说出“不着急，喝口水，慢慢来”。现病史询问完毕，索隆心中已经有了答案——哮喘合并上呼吸道感染，普通得不能再普通的疾病，索隆甚至未毕业时就能拍着胸脯确诊，可他还是例行下面的询问。

他注意到了两件事：20年的吸烟史和不愿说出的职业。很多患者会认为询问职业是与病情无关的拉闲散闷，就像过节回家亲戚问你有没有对象的性质一样。实则非也，长期与油烟接触的厨师容易患上支气管炎，打理花草的园丁会被申克孢子丝菌感染，石棉开采者患有胸膜间皮瘤概率极高……然而，一个张口就能说出“问病史”的男人，文化水平绝不可能停留在对此一无所知的程度，只可能是有什么难言之隐不愿暴露。索隆最终得出了一个与以上毫无逻辑关系的结论：无论从事何种职业，这都是一个深谙世事和人心，且擅长勾魂摄魄的危险男人。除此之外，他还是一匹野马，会挣脱任何人的缰绳，而奔跑的方向，只听令与自己的内心——

“我不会戒烟的。”斩钉截铁，他甚至为表反抗，掏出了烟卷和打火机打算在诊室点燃，但看了一眼身边可爱又为难的女助理医生后还是立马收了起来。

“你的哮喘病史已经很长了，本来是可逆的病，活活被你拖到肺结构损坏。香烟，感染，冷空气……每一样可能要你的命！”看过这么多门诊，这是索隆最想实施暴力的一次，此刻他理解了那些想打医生的患者，因为他现在想打患者的心情也到达了顶峰，佩罗娜正在用尽全身力气把他按回椅子上。

“你这个绿藻头少在这里吓唬人，哮喘哪有咳嗽没完没了的。”患者一边捂住嘴咳得上气不接下气，一边还要抬起脚略施威胁。

人生气到了极点是会笑的，而这两个人在怒目对视半分钟的僵持后，不约而同地扑哧笑了起来，佩罗娜那副不可思议的表情就像看见体育卫视播出了偶像剧一样。笑到最后，索隆已经无力履行医生的解释职责，给他写下了一个网址，叫他自己检索“咳嗽变异性哮喘”。

“哦，UpToDate啊。”患者瞄了一眼，不屑一顾地把纸条扔回桌上，这一行为再次激怒了眼前的医生。

“好好好，您如此博——古——通——今——，不知道早该采取激素吸入治疗吗？”

金发男人陷入了沉默，略微下垂的睫毛遮盖着的双眼写满了“我做不到”四个字，复杂的心情令他处于一种平静得可怕的状态，“我不能用激素，哪怕一点。其他的事你不用管了，我只需要支气管舒张剂，和晚上十二点前能停止发烧和咳嗽的药。”

糖皮质激素会让人发胖，哪怕是吸入制剂也会有轻微的体重变化，这是一个连半点儿的体型改变都无法接受的男人。索隆猜测着他的职业，不禁想到了乐坛最富盛名的邓丽君小姐，因对激素发胖的抵触而拒绝长期治疗，最终就是因为不可挽回的肺部结构破坏而去世。这在每个医生眼中都是最大的遗憾，而遗憾之余，索隆是敬佩的，因他尊重每个人的生活方式和人生信念。所以这次他也选择尊重，没有过问也未加阻拦，心领神会地开好了处方，这或许也是一种医患间的难得一见默契。

金发患者临走前，从桌上的一沓名片中取走了一张，夹在修长的食指和中指之间，若有所思地念着，“罗罗诺亚·索隆。我记住了。”

吧台调酒师技艺纯熟，酒杯永远会在你以为快要洒出的一刻气人地翻过身来，旁观者投来了像在欣赏大卫科波菲尔德魔术般的目光。但索隆的目光不在他身上，而在他身后柱子上的时钟，是那种纷华靡丽的表盘，镶水钻的指针正逼近12点钟，这种灰姑娘丢水晶鞋的意境，不禁让人揣摩那所谓的“晚上12点前停止发烧和咳嗽”究竟意义为何，在他遗憾着这答案或许一生也无从获知的下一秒，这个答案就像巷口拐角处的流浪猫，突如其来，横冲直撞地出现在他的面前。

舞池中的人在那一刻停止了随性的布朗运动，目光不约而同地与灯光聚焦在了同一点，工作人员将一根钢管支在聚光灯下的中心时，夜店的气氛突然沸腾，布朗运动转为朝向钢管的向心运动，争先恐后地抢占视野最佳的前排。索隆有些不解，是什么让身边的罗和路飞也从卡座站起了身，好奇心的驱使下，他也往前探了两步，果然，眼前的场景没有辜负他这今晚第一次起立，他发誓，如果他那时没从座位上起身，将是后悔终生。工作人员为今晚的巨星在人群中开辟了一条歪扭的小路，这位巨星的黑色皮鞋迈着沉着又帅气的步伐，黑色西裤格外紧绷，腿上的肌肉线条和两腿间的隆起清晰可见，暴露无遗，不禁让人怀疑这其实就是紧身裤，拴着它的是一条略泛银光的Hermès皮带，系得很低，CALVIN KLEIN的内裤边缘已经若隐若现。再往上看，这名男子上半身是裸露的，只有一件黑西装外套象征性地披在肩上，腹直肌表面白皙的皮肤反射出恰到好处的诱人沟壑，就光是看到这里，前排的虎狼之男已经用猥琐的眼神将他视奸了个遍，心中意淫起十来种干他的姿势。索隆压住邪念继续向上打量，乍一看是一顶精致的礼帽，宽大的帽檐压得很低，加之昏暗的光线，下面的脸被完美地遮藏起来，可掩盖不住的是——金发。

舞台中央的主角两指捏住帽檐，圆顶帽被唰地甩向了灯光交错的空中，旋转划过了抛物线条，落在了人群，索隆手中的高脚鸡尾酒杯也与此同时滑落在地上，清脆的碎裂声被震耳欲聋的动感音乐淹没，迸溅的玻璃渣子反射出十色光环。观众纷纷猫下身抢夺那顶礼帽，这为二人目光的交织扫清了障碍。金发男子望向这边，索隆感受到这眼神贯穿过人海直接投在自己的附近，对视的几秒钟是漫长且安静的，任何人也无法搅扰，直至特拉法尔加·罗的打断。

“罗罗诺亚当家的，原来你的审美也这么大众？”罗站在了索隆身旁，顺着目光的方向望过去，竖起两指朝着对面的金发男公关打了个招呼，金发男人微微一笑，而后礼貌地移开目光，开始从西装兜里掏着手机，“听我一句劝，这个男人，不是咱们的薪水养得起的。”

索隆相信这句话，就像相信自己与财富无缘一样，深信不疑。理智告诉他，内心深处的悸动本当随着美妙的对视一同戛然而止，但人终究是感性动物，那份火热的悸动引燃了好奇心：“你再多讲讲他吧，他只是我白天遇到的一个患者。”

“唔，你身上的钱包里有多少钱？”罗摸着下巴的小胡子思忖着该从何讲起，而后问了一个意义不明的问题。

“大概能买双运动鞋吧？这个年代，有了手机，谁出门还会拿现金？”

“对吧？”罗把肩膀搭在他的肩上，带他走到了视野更佳的位置，“可你看看，人群中很多人手里都拿着高奢的钱包，并且把用百元现金塞得鼓鼓囊囊。”

“这是最近富二代流行的游戏？”环视一周，他们都把钱包放在最显眼的地方，好像进入了路不拾遗的共产主义社会一样。索隆其实有很多年没来过这家夜店了，上次蹦迪恐怕还是学生时代的事，这里的新潮他确实浑然不知。

“这就要从你那位患者说起了。”特拉法尔加·罗讽刺地把“患者”二字拉长了音，“他是这条街上所有夜店里钢管舞跳得最好的，非要加个比喻，可以说是男公关界的花魁了。据说，他和男人上床后，会带着钱包里所有的现金悄无声息地离开。”

“喂，等下，这已经是仙人跳了吧？”

“神奇之处就在于，没人觉得这是仙人跳，大家认为这是理所当然应付的嫖资。甚至久而久之，为了能搭讪这位钢管舞艺术家，夜店里的客人逐渐往钱包揣满巨额现金，专门供他挑选一个最鼓的带走。他就是这种男人，你看，现在他还在打电话，表演前也不忘勾……”

突然，他们俩不约而同地露出难以置信的表情，瞪大眼睛四目相对，互相确认着耳朵没有幻听——索隆的手机在响。

他努力掩盖着因激动而颤抖的双手，面对一个陌生的来电，他按了接听键。

“我两点钟下班。”电话那头只有这简短的几个字，索隆抬头望向那遥远的人群彼岸，金发男人把挂断的手机玩转在手里，勾引的眼神好似能蛊惑这世间的一切。他扯掉身上的西装抛向空中，这宣告了表演的开始。

他的表演，柔软但不阴柔，刚硬但不生硬，情色但不色情，这是索隆的观感。他承认，自己对舞蹈艺术一窍不通，他也承认，看到文斯莫克山治双腿间在钢管间反复摩擦时，他的荷尔蒙大概达到了前所未有的巅峰，他的双眼从上到下地探索着每一寸肌肤，包括那挺立着的乳头和鼓起的裆部，但他自始至终保留着一份欣赏，拒绝用猥琐的目光亵渎。前排的男人有些已经精虫上脑，开始自己抚慰起来。一段表演结束，金发男子一边穿着粗气一边擦汗，脸色略有些苍白，可或许正是这种憔悴，更能激起有些人的侵犯欲。不知从哪冲出了一个壮汉，死死攥住山治的双臂，准备将他推到墙上。老板，酒保，工作人员，哪怕是群众，没有人出面制止，因为根据往日的经验，这个看起来有些微瘦的绅士，会在下一秒将他踢得满地找牙。可今天的山治仍处在高烧的虚弱中，这一点全场没有一个人知道——除了罗罗诺亚·索隆。空酒杯砸向了壮汉，接着是一片锋利的玻璃碎片，抵在他的颈部。索隆的目光凶狠️像被抢了猎物的猛兽，他狠咬着槽牙。

“滚。”

金发男人此刻的吃惊毫不亚于围观的群众，索隆把外套脱下丢给了他。

“华佗再世也治不好一个不听医生话的病人。”他转身离去了，摆了摆手，“卷眉毛，你愿意干什么随你，反正身体是自己的，谁要管你，我回家了。”

每个周五是文斯莫克·山治的表演日，他必须从夜里12点一直跳到2点，这对于身强体壮时候的他不成问题，可带病在身实属煎熬。他全程盯着墙上的时钟，时针终于从12走到了2，无视掉客人此起彼伏的挽留声，他略带些狼狈地退场了。真的挺狼狈的，山治看到镜子里的自己不禁这样感叹道，他不知道这样的生活何时才能结束，没有人比他更渴望能在周五的晚上毫无顾虑地睡个好觉。夜店的灯几乎已经黑了，他有些颓废地迈出了楼门，同时脑海中还回味着方才那感情史上狼狈的滑铁卢。但这并不是滑铁卢，这是山治抬起头的那一刻发现的。

绿发的男人坐在门口的长椅上等待着，身上只有一件衬衫，在这个季节的深夜略显单薄，而那配套的外套，此时披在山治的身上。

喏，已经两点半了。绿发男人敲了敲自己的手表。

骗子。

多年来，山治一直想着那时眼眶泛起的温热，他扑上去抱住罗罗诺亚·索隆，像走失的孩子找到了家人。

索隆把他带到了家里，他们当夜就做了爱。

那时的索隆是有些愧疚的，即使是对方的请求，也不该与一个病人如此激烈地做爱，可那时荷尔蒙的已经涌入全身的血管，冲刷掉了残存的理智。事后的山治精神极好，甚至还退了烧，这成功抚平了他的愧疚，或许多巴胺和去甲肾上腺素才是最佳的良药。

山治穿着男人的浴袍坐在窗前，自作主张地起开了一瓶男人珍藏红酒，手指夹持在高脚杯的基底部，在桌面上一圈一圈地快速旋转，据说这是红酒的正确品味方法，可索隆从没这样试过。男人最终打断了红酒杯的晃动：“我家没有什么现金，可能你拿不走多少了。”索隆是夹带私心的，所以他在事后才说出这件事。

红酒杯被举高到窗前，这好让山治在月光中欣赏这杯酒的色泽，随后一饮而尽。

“我啊，喜欢医生。”

柔美的月色洒在他的脸上，那笑容温柔似水，明媚如光。

索隆似乎并不买这笑容的帐，“职业不分贵贱，但我建议你换一个。”

“怎么，你不喜欢看吗？我看那时你眼都直了。”

“我......”这一点确实让索隆噎住了，“但，你又不喜欢那工作。”

“每周跳跳舞，你知道能挣多少钱吗？”山治点燃了一根香烟，白色的烟圈随着叹气声吐露而出，“你我都不是小孩子，早就过了不喜欢做的事情就不做的年纪了。我吃的、穿的、用的，无一不是这份工作带给我的，我不喜欢这份工作，但我更厌恶金钱无法随心所欲支配的滋味。”

文斯莫克·山治已经忘了，上一次用真话与人交流是什么时候了。从人生的某个节点起，他就坚信，谎言和秘密往往比真话更容易让人倾倒，一旦神秘的面具长在了脸上，偶然倾吐的真言也无人当真。但这是真的，他从相遇起，对罗罗诺亚索隆说的每句话都是真的，比保值的黄金还要真。黄金也好，钱财也罢，文斯莫克·山治18岁以前的生命中都没有放在眼里。那时，他爱大海，有梦想，而18岁是他距离梦想最近的一次——他收到了国内顶尖医学院OP union medical college的录取通知书，现在想来，很有可能与索隆同届。至于为什么他们的相遇被推迟到了十多年以后的今天，恐怕就要质问一个名为文斯莫克·伽治的人渣——仅仅给予了山治生命的人渣。某天深夜他从镇上消失得无影无踪，带走了四个最喜欢的孩子，留下了索拉、山治、和巨额债款。

他记不清那段日子是如何度过的了，因为他从不会主动回忆，根据用进废退的法则，司职那段记忆的大脑皮层正逐渐退化，使他唯一记得的，是一周的十来份零工，和一到家就要应付的手持棍棒的讨债人。色情产业的龙头BIG MOM在一次偶然的用餐中发现了这个服务生，她上来就握住他的手，山治甚至还以为他要被一个称不上lady的女人侵犯。可没想到，这个女人掏出了一张名片，并许诺了高额的薪酬。那时山治的脸像他脚上的皮鞋一样黑，他当着BIG MOM的面把名片撕得稀碎，可这一行为未能惹恼她，她喜欢有骨气的聪明人，她麾下所有最受欢迎的男公关第一次见面向来如此不悦。

最终，他还是来到了Totto Land酒吧的门外，在拿到母亲的病理报告之后。入职以后，他可以说是男公关届的暴躁老哥，Totto Land百分之五十的寻衅斗殴都与他有关，他那双脚踢断了得有百十来张桌子，若不是赏心悦目的仪表和出类拔萃的舞技，恐怕留不到现在。一个从不会向人低头的任性服务业工作者，只有两种下场——要么被开除，要么被追求。看了昨晚的场景，谁都知道山治自然是后者，桀骜的个性成了他的标签，每个追求者都幻想着将其驯服。一个月后，他已然在这个行业游刃有余，一颦一笑能掌握得恰到好处，也包括何时可以大发脾气折断那些男人的腕骨。

支付了住院费，母亲的手术顺利进行，那一刻他意识到——有钱的感觉真他妈爽。他已经再也无法离开这种感觉。他不是没有尝试过逃离这个职业，为此，各行各业的书他都有在读，读到他自信满满地笃定自己掌握得和该领域的应届毕业生一样纯熟。可掌握的东西，面试官们未曾过问只言片语。他本以为自己对现在这份工作厌恶到了顶峰，厌恶到他愿意换任何一个其他工作，任何。然而，面试屡次碰壁后的他面临两个选择，回到以前男招待的生活，和，回到更久以前的一周十份零工的生活。那时他没有犹豫，选择了前者，不留一点商量的余地。他为自己的毫不犹豫感到耻辱，但已成既定事实，有件事是必须做的——他必须骗自己爱上这样的生活。众星捧月的宠爱，纸醉金迷的奢华，春宵一刻的快感——这都是他想要的，他这样告诉自己。

逼近凌晨四点，山治终于对罗罗诺亚·索隆轻描淡写地讲完了自己是成为Totto Land头牌的“励志”故事，但他只像流水账一样敷衍地陈述事实，省略了一切自己的内心。不然他敢肯定，这个男人今晚会无法入眠。最后的总结发言是，他爱钱。

“你们这一行的，有所保留比较好混吧？跟我讲这么多不要紧吗。”

“无所谓，反正明早醒来我也就消失了——和你家里的值钱物件一起。”山治掐灭了今夜的第三根香烟，“睡吧，至少进入梦乡的前一秒我还会在你怀里。”

醒来第一件事，是确认身旁空着的床，第二件事，是责怪硬撑着却还是睡着了的自己，他确定那是山治在他的酒里偷偷掺了安眠药。正午的阳光已经很刺眼，像金针穿透他的身体，点醒了他需要起床面对这个世界。拉开窗帘，楼下是熙熙攘攘的街道，画面被行人和车辆满满当当地填充着，可他内心却正在经历一种无尽的空虚，他甚至不敢去想这块空虚的原位是被何人所占据，他称这种空虚感为，失恋。

此时正确的做法是起身清点家中的财物，而后将床单被罩扔进垃圾桶，正如所有经历过一夜情的人该做的。索隆想到，那个男人之前一夜情对象都是怎样的腰缠万贯，而就连他们也无缘见到这个男人早起更衣的样子，无缘与他共享一顿早餐。到这里，索隆才算是清醒了。

诱人的饭香飘进卧室，索隆关上了窗户，他拒绝邻居的饭菜刺激他非条件反射的唾液腺。意识到不对劲是在关上窗子后，那勾魂的饭香不仅没有消失，反倒越加浓郁。他杵在原地愣了一阵，而后用在急诊才会有的冲刺速度拼命奔向厨房，像抓住最后一根稻草——

金发的背影出现在厨房，熟练地品尝着锅中的汤汁，仅凭这幅景象，没有人不觉得他是这个家的男主人。见到仪容不整且对惊讶的面部表情毫无管理的索隆，金发男人露出了略微嫌弃的目光，或许是因为他自己也不知该如何不露情感地破解这僵局。

“你才是骗子吧。”

“好吧，两清了。”山治感到两只大手搂住了自己的腰间，他顺势从锅中舀了半勺咖喱，堵进了那张撅起来准备吻他的嘴。

凡是吃过山治的料理的人，无不赞不绝口，怎样的褒奖都不算夸张，山治得意地以为这次仍不意外。几十秒过后——那几十秒已经足够让咖喱中的土豆刺激舌根的味蕾，而后被唾液淀粉酶水解，吞咽至胃中细细研磨——土豆已经完成了它的冒险之旅，可溢美之词仍未从男人口中流淌出来。让人发虚的沉默促使山治转过了头，那时脸上的表情像极了拿着作弊考了满分的卷子给爸妈看的小学生，当然，他敢坦荡地说没有作弊，可期待表扬又惶恐交加的心情是相似的。男人的嘴还有一些微小的运动，大抵还是在琢磨味道，而眼睛却盯着某处出神，他在想什么。这种沉思持续了半晌，夸张的讲，那块土豆已经准备动身前往十二指肠了，索隆才突然回过神来，扯着山治的手腕来到了窗前。

“你看。”

最先映入眼帘的，便是隔着六条行车道的街对面，一栋天鹅型的白色建筑，至于为什么第一眼是它，那定是由于方圆几里，没有比它光污染更严重的建筑了。阳光下是白天鹅，夜幕中是黑天鹅，山治喜欢这栋建筑。能看出来，建筑的内部是与光鲜外表不符的萧条，他推测，由于高昂的租金，已经很多年没有生意人租赁了。

“一个金玉其外的商业区楼盘，你给我看这个做什么？”

“敢不敢打个赌，两年之内，我要把它盘下来。”

“关我屁事。”

“如果我盘下来了，我要你做那家餐厅的老板，并且永不踏入Totto Land那整条街。”

职业生涯总会遇到几个诚心诚意想给你赎身的，可文斯莫克·山治则会将他们一一回绝，将他梦寐以求的挥金如土的生活的拒之门外。就医过程的每项支出都昂贵无比，这给外行人一种错觉：医生是个捞钱的高薪职业。可山治却知道，物质上来讲，这是世界上付出与收获最不成正比的职业。他曾去过几个医生家中过夜，有的做爱之后还要打开电脑看文献，有的第二天早上六点起床看病人（搞得他被迫五点之间就得醒来逃走），有的半夜三点就被叫去急诊手术——这是在那些所谓达官显贵家中没见到过的情境。“一分耕耘，一分收获”，山治夜深人静时打开了保险柜，他想看看他们这些耕耘到底收获了多少，看到了每张存折上的数字后，他决定什么也没有带走，甚至把昨晚请的酒钱归还到玄关的衣柜上。

而此刻，自己正在被一个这样的医生以这种别出心裁的方式提出了赎身。山治没有点头，点头就意味着将索隆未来两年的人生推进火坑，但他也没有摇头，他懒得吵架，尤其是用违心话堆叠而成的吵架。

墙上时钟显示十二点半，谢天谢地。

“唔......比起这些，你看看时间。”山治用眼神示意他看一眼那秒针正不近人情地走着，又指了指墙上密密麻麻的日历备忘录，“一点半的学术会议不要紧吗？”

春宵一刻后的索隆似乎完全把这件事抛在了脑后，这才猛然想起。他慌忙地把半盘咖喱饭全部塞进嘴里，抓起西装和电脑奔出了门。索隆做什么事情都会提早出发，给自己充分留有迷路的余地，即便这样也数次难逃迟到的命运。

男人临出门前威胁他，不准离开这里半步，可他们都知道，山治是一定会走的。那个下午，他在报亭买了两包香烟，这次他没抽万宝路，他选择了普通得不能再普通的二十块一包的那种香烟。他想给这个下午命名为“普通人的午后”，为此他特地去了市井味道最浓的一条街道，作为一个人生从起跑线就已被拦腰摧毁的人，他想观察看看正常的人生是否是可以被接受的。他在一个古玩摊前完成了十八岁以后人生的第一次侃价，从500块砍到了350块，是一把邪里邪气的黑刀，他确定索隆会喜欢。心情逐渐转晴，因为他发现自己做了第二件普通人会做的事情，给喜欢的人买礼物。紧接着，他意识到了第三件会发生在普通人身上的事，他承认了“喜欢”，十几年来尘封在冰窖里的喜怒哀乐，在凿碎破出后仍保有最初的温度。他选择了一家荞麦面摊歇脚，品尝一口后，他告诉老板和面的时候可以再多放一点碱，老板听后也甚是喜悦，甚至把他拉来后厨继续讨教。不知不觉间，山治意识到，与普通人建立一段调情无关的对话竟轻而易举又轻松愉快。或许，普通人的生活并非遥不可及到望眼欲穿，他所需要做的，只是迈出那一步。

而夜幕的降临让恐惧重新席卷了他，夜晚才是他可以控制的主场。普通人的人生充斥着陌生的不可抗力，他最厌恶那种彻彻底底脱离掌控的生活，就像十八岁那年的暑假一样。起码在Totto Land，他对一切事物掌握着主动权，薪水，肉体，人心。然而，回到酒吧的住处后，他才发现自己错得离谱：整个房间被搬空，连一根能证明自己住过的金发都不留。他气冲冲地来到big mom面前，质问她凭什么开除自己。这位妈妈さん是那种天塌下来也处事不惊的类型，臃肿的手指夹着香烟——这才是高档万宝路，吞烟吐雾地无视了他。山治不踢女人，但他现在很想试试刚买的刀好不好用。

“大吵大嚷的做什么。已经有人把你买走了，违约金还付了双倍。”富态的女人把合同重重地摔在山治面前。他没有仔细过读，却唯独看到了签名栏潦草的“Roronoa Zoro”。

“好了好了，东西那个人都给你搬走了，我要腾出那个房间给新人住了，别在这打扰我开门做生意了。”Big mom亲自把问候着全家的山治扔出Totto Land这条街的街口，并且告诉他以后别想再回来了。

妈妈，感觉怎么样。身旁吸着糖棍的长子问道。

她吐了一口烟圈。嘛，以后店里的要萧条一阵了。

豢养在陆地的海鸥，那一刻被放飞回到大海。

索隆用三点说服文斯莫克 山治住下：

一，这个行业消息传得飞快，他没有回头路可走了；

二，为了补偿他的损失，索隆乐意支付与big mom同等的薪资，以换取他的“服务”，包括做饭这个新项目；

三，他爱他。

山治的生活发生了巨变，从调整作息开始。作为一名合格的被包养的情人，他要履行薪资条约的一切义务，包括早上六点半准时的早饭。这不是男人的要求，事实上，索隆每次都在强调你不用这么早起。这只是山治以前职业遗留的恶习之“他不能让顾客觉得钱花得亏”，这也是他强烈控制欲的一种表现，表现为对愧疚感有着良好的掌控能力。同样，这种控制欲也表现在对外形的控制，让他一次又一次踢️伤试图拿着装有糖皮质激素的都保吸入器塞到他口中的索隆。

他自己也知道，再不开始哮喘的长期治疗，恐怕就真的到了无法挽回的地步了。疾病的进展和激素的副反应同为不可控的，只能二者选其一，这才是普通人的生活不是么。

“我吃饱了。”

索隆注意到自己的情人最近食欲越来越差，甚至有一天夜里发现他在偷偷催吐。清洗过嘴角后，山治总会摸着自己的脸对着镜子出神许久，他觉得自己的脸在以不可控的速度浮肿。这都是错觉，门缝外的索隆心里念道。那天起，索隆把家里所有的糖皮质激素扔到了垃圾桶。

“吸氨茶碱吧，效果差了些，但它不会刺激脂肪重新分布的，相信我。”医生最惧患者不信自己说的话，罗罗诺亚医生的这种恐惧来到了职业生涯的顶峰。但好在，哮喘患者相信了他，并像个孩子般开心地扑入怀中。此后，患者展现出了极高的治疗依从性——但最关键的戒烟被排除在外。

一晚，山治因为哮喘发作提前醒来，吸了两口沙丁胺醇回到床旁，却发现那个男人脸上挂着一行泪水。山治不敢想象是什么事情会让如此坚毅刚强的人泪流满面，他想学偶像剧那样偷偷温柔地拭去眼角的泪痕，可索隆还是醒了过来。男人红着眼眶扑向他，死死将他按在怀里濒临窒息，泪水依然没有停止涌动，而后是一个舌间略带咸味的激吻。那一晚山治严重失眠，除了震惊，还因为那男人太过用力地搂着自己。

正午时分醒来，山治发现家里所有的香烟不翼而飞，便跑去诘问，谁料混蛋绿藻头只冷淡地说了句以后不准抽烟了。无论山治破口大骂还是拳打脚踢，男人始终沉默不语。其实能看出，他尚未从那个噩梦中缓过来。

“梦里你因为抽烟，二十几岁就查出晚期肺癌。”男人的声音有些颤抖。

山治怔在了原地，沉默的几秒钟里，他想了十几种回应，最终他选择了那句——“笨蛋，你不知道梦跟现实都是相反的？”

沉重的气氛，还是以山治的一封“以后一天香烟不超过5支”为题的保证书终止，他以一种小学生才有的国旗下讲话腔和体罚般的笔直站姿念了出来，还未结束，索隆已经笑得直不起腰。

“……最后，我，文斯莫克·山治，仅代表个人郑重宣誓，遵守条约，履行职责，谨遵医嘱，尽全力服务好我的客户罗罗诺亚·索隆先生，坚决抵制一切会让罗罗诺亚·索隆先生像个大姑娘一样夜间哭醒的行为……”

索隆一把抢回了保证书，揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，就像判卷子时怒不可遏的小学老师。

“重写！”

其实，文斯莫克·山治也梦中哭醒过，只是他从未对男人讲过。

赌约过了一个月，索隆发现即使用生命在加班，工资条上的数字仍然过于单薄，距离两年盘下那家店的目标遥不可及。他心中一直有一个声音，只有盘下那家店，这个全新的开始，才能让文斯莫克·山治的人生彻底被救赎，拦腰摧毁的生活实现重构，他才愿意像个普通人一样站在阳光下亲吻雨后的空气。故此，索隆持续不断地在自己身上开掘着新的潜力。走穴，讲座，录科普是他以前工作中最不愿意接的三项私活，如今成了他的必修课。过去的人生中，他从未意识到，逼自己一把，他也可以拥有侃侃而谈的口才，在电视机荧屏上言简意赅地科普一个小时的肺癌知识。这些新营生带给他的收益其实九牛一毛，跟他开发出的觉醒级别的新绝招——喝酒比起来。喝酒为他带来的收益已经不必过多赘述，但总之，老主任退休后，他当仁不让成了科主任的不二人选。

眼看着街对面的那栋天鹅楼已经近在咫尺，索隆却在某晚的应酬后呕出了鲜血。他拒绝让文斯莫克·山治知道这件事，他认为这不难，毕竟烧灼般的剧烈胃痛发作，就已经成功瞒天过海了两个月。他总是在深夜服用奥美拉唑，而后再把药盒藏回药箱最底层的抽屉。

“十二指肠球部的溃疡，你该戒酒了。”蓝鼻子的医生给他做完胃镜后这样叮嘱着，“否则穿孔的话，我都没法保证你能活着下来手术台。”

索隆将检查报告对折了三次，塞进了最不重要的口袋里，等遇到了柱子旁的第一个垃圾桶，便将其丢入。晚上的饭局他该去还是会去的，那是关乎十几万的大事情。

出租车将他载到了公寓楼下，上腹部的剧痛几乎让他虚脱。他蹲下身来蜷在一棵树下——他认为这样住在顶层公寓的那个人即使心血来潮向楼下望去也发现不了，他左手用手帕一遍又一遍地拭去额头的汗珠，那手帕就像霏雨下的雨刷器一般无能，而右手正用力按在剑突两指一下的疼痛处，那力度已经足够让胃压扁贴在椎骨上了。强迫体位持续了大约十分钟，他逐渐能够站起身来，但眼睛是发花的，欧式城墙垛上的花纹叠在他眼前的画面上，深秋寒蝉般的嘶鸣也萦绕在耳蜗中，这些植物神经的症状直至进了电梯才有所缓解，可想要呕吐的不适感未曾缓解，甚至在他推开家门的那一刻严重加剧——

金发男人正蹲在地上，用锤子加固着一根钢管的底座。

“你在干什么？”男人手捂在肚子上，忍住怒火，试图心平气和地交谈。

“没什么，今天突然想到，拿了你这么多钱，还没给你跳过一次像样的钢管舞。”他头没抬，继续拧着底座的螺丝，那语气是平的。

索隆的心态在这一刻彻底崩塌，他拼命的用刀鞘砸向固定了一半的底座——是山治送他的那把刀。螺丝迸溅到了天花板，底座终于分离，他双手握住钢管的两端，用力将它撅断，而后重重地摔在地上，那响声刺耳得险些震破鼓膜。这一切疯狂的行为都是可以理解的。一年半来，索隆对他唯一提出的要求就是做饭和做爱。而做爱也是小心翼翼地尊重他的意愿，他不敢使用粗鲁的蛮力和色情的用具，生怕哪个动作不可挽回地唤起了他痛苦的回忆。日常生活中，他对每一根金属管子都认真地称呼全名：水管，暖气管，排气管......绝不会笼统地称其为——“钢管”，为了避免这个词汇刺激他的听觉中枢，索隆甚至在有萨博参加的聚餐从不敢带山治同行。

这个男人至今所做的一切努力，包括逼近穿孔的十二指肠球壁，无非是为了让他不再回忆起被钢管支配的阴暗时代，今日的一幕宣告了所有心血付诸东流，功亏一篑。而更加不能让人理解的是对方的态度，淡漠得可怕，毫不惊讶，也不加辩解，他从头到尾将脸埋在金发中，深低着头。

愤怒的情绪已然无法控制，这愤怒来源于喷涌而出的肾上腺素，和对自己至今以来一言一行的极度否定。索隆扯着他的领子逼他站起身来，细小的血管平铺满了那只湿润的眼睛，全身像帕金森患者一样止不住的震颤，撕裂的声带和回肠九转的剧痛使得他音量不大，但确实是一种凶狠的声嘶力竭的呐喊：

“我他妈再也不想看到这根破钢管！你做这种事之前问过我想不想吗？”

一直无动于衷将头偏向一侧的山治，终于转回了头，索隆这才看清他的脸上一直存有两行眼泪。他们对视甚久，索隆眼中是无法浇灭的盛怒，山治眼中是不可思议的指责。金发男人用一个耳光结束了对视，泛红的灼热感与脆亮的响声一同萦绕在索隆的左脸。

“你为了盘天鹅楼喝出胃穿孔的时候问过我吗？我根本不想要那幢狗屁天鹅楼！”

对于这个男人，文斯莫克·山治从未有过虚假的谎言，却有过隐瞒的真话。这真话包括：他其实喜欢和情人剧烈做爱时的极品快感，他喜欢情趣用品的背德游戏，他也喜欢在爱人的要求下献上一段钢管舞。他希望罗罗诺亚·索隆能给他这些，但事实是那个男人在竭力规避这一切。山治最擅长的事便是洞察人心，他不可能不清楚那是索隆在不遗余力帮他擦除掉过去的伤痕——而这才是最伤人的。这就好比一位女性朋友说她打了胎，你会咒骂那个人渣，但这一行为无异于伤口撒盐，这种咒骂毫无保留地暴露了世人对打胎这件事的高度介意，暗中提醒着她，外人眼中的自己是多么不被接受的悲情存在。此时绝不能通过辱骂渣男来回避“打胎”二字本身，反而要像她刚经历了阑尾切除术后一样不痛不痒，轻描淡写地关心着术后的身体情况。

过去一年半中，索隆未曾看到任何文斯莫克·山治走出阴霾来到太阳底下的蛛丝马迹，固执地认为盘下天鹅楼，那是让他的人生重新开始的唯一办法。索隆至今也不知道，山治人生的重启键，其实早在Totto Land门前长椅看到他的那一刻便已被按下，过去的伤痕和阴霾早在那一刻被清零。他只希望索隆将这当做一个辞职回家的餐厅服务员一样普通，茶余饭后还能聊聊以前接客的好笑经历。而索隆在躲避，这直接导致了山治在反复经历同一个真实得可怕的梦境：他在一个四面玻璃的房间被以前的顾客侵犯着，索隆被两个黑衣保镖按在玻璃上，他被下了死命令，要不移开目光地看着整个做爱过程。这便是山治时常夜间哭醒的原因。

以上的一切，便是文斯莫克·山治隐瞒的真话。这隐瞒绝非刻意，只是，他能怎么说出口？

绿藻头，我对过去释怀了，让我给你讲讲以前陪过的奇葩客人吧？——相信我，绿藻头会马上给精神科医生打电话的。

绿藻头，能不能不这样，现在我时常会被那个噩梦惊醒。——我敢拿一栋天鹅楼跟你打赌，绿藻头以后会比现在还要如临深渊、如履薄冰一万倍。

绿藻头，别喝酒了，我真的不想要钱，更对那栋天鹅楼没兴趣。——绿藻头的内心绝对在嚷，我信你个鬼啊。

绿藻头沉默了许久，为自己的一意孤行。最初的最初，他的直觉是在告诉他，文斯莫克·山治是这世上最有魄力的男公关，他完全可以毫不拖泥带水地与过去告别，不需要一栋天鹅楼作药引。但好像一直有某件事情，引导着他这是错觉，他开始反思是什么让他产生了这种错误的暗示，最终他想起了。

“窗户......你每次都站在窗前看向街对面。”如果这都不算对天鹅楼的渴望。

“过来。”山治把他拽到窗前，指向天鹅楼的方向，顺着看过去，夜幕下的黑天鹅很美，但这景象好像有了些细微变化。索隆这才注意到四周一家不怎么起眼的小门脸，店牌消失了，门上的玻璃贴了一张A4纸，他猜测，那是一则招租广告。

难道......

“街对面的那排门脸店，终于等到一家空出来了。”山治拉住他的手，十指紧扣，朝他笑了笑，“我已经跟房东谈好了，明天可以开始装修了。我想叫它，巴拉蒂荞麦面馆。”

像个抓住了恶作剧偷藏母亲首饰的孩子一样，山治坏笑着从药箱底层抽屉掏出那盒奥美拉唑，扔在了最显眼的茶几上。他搓暖了手，放在男人的从进门开始一直按住的上腹部。

“给你暖暖。答应我，以后别再喝这么多酒了吧。”

“这恐怕有点难，巴拉蒂面馆庆祝开业的那天，不醉不归。”

意料之中，面馆的生意极好，好到以这个小门脸的容纳量，每天晚上八点排队的人已经到了街拐角。天鹅楼的主人几次提出降价租赁给山治，换个大一些的餐厅，也好每晚街道的拥挤程度减轻一点，说实在的，这位冯老板其实一直是面馆的头号粉丝。

索隆时不常地装成客人来店里“微服私访”，主要是为了防止那个色厨子被顾客中的美丽lady勾走了魂，况且，自打美食届的美女主播波尼大肆称赞了这家店的口感后，百分之七十的顾客都变成了女性。每次来到店里，索隆的自尊心都很受打击，不禁感慨，文斯莫克·山治干男公关的时候，收入就比他高，现在拿着自己的钱开了家荞麦面馆，收入竟成了自己的两倍。他不服气地“嘁”了一声，双手插兜准备起身回家。

“你听说过吗，这家面馆的老板之前是个男招待。”坐在他身旁等面的一位中年男顾客，这样低声对他说，脸上却露出爱嚼舌根的妇人才有的心思。

“哈？......哦——对——好像是有这么一回事。”索隆坐回了原位，看来有人给自己解闷了。

“后来被富人买走了，不干了。据说，活儿特别好，那时候的人去Totto Land都为了看他。”喜欢议论人的顾客似乎在这里找到了知己一般，继续滔滔不绝地攀谈下去，就好像一个拉着你聊时事的出租车司机一样激动。

“这你是说对了，活儿是很不错。”索隆脸上的表情就像他儿子考上了哈佛医学院一样自豪，“钢管舞跳得也好，我还有幸见看了他最后那场绝舞。”

“莫非，您是位阔绰人？”

索隆摆摆手，而后邪笑着用右眼盯着他。

“顺便一提，有件事忘说了，我就是那个买走他的——‘富人’。”

半分钟后，男顾客的惨叫声响彻云霄，桡骨、尺骨、桌子板、椅子腿，在同一时间被折得粉碎。金发男子端着面从后厨出来，第一件事就是照着索隆脸来一脚，他单手叉腰心疼地抚摸着桌子的残骸——他对待桌椅都显然比男人温柔。

喂喂，都是你害的，我又要换一套新的了。

这有什么的，卷眉毛大老板，你现在可有的是钱。

绿藻头你说什么？！

随着战火一触即发，店里的桌椅板凳无一幸免地遭了殃。这是本月第四次了，店里的老顾客已然见鬼不怪，但还是纷纷理直气壮地抓住了这次逃单的机会。

两人躺在空荡荡的巴拉蒂面馆的最中央，周围堆叠着支离破碎的木材。

“不识好歹的混蛋男公关！”

“狗拿耗子的穷鬼男医生！”

但总之，感谢你，为我的人生按下了重启键。

END


End file.
